The present invention relates to an alarm setting device and switch activating means for a timepiece.
Alarm clocks, alarm clock devices, and alarm wristwatches are well known. The alarm mechanism is generally activated by closing a switch at the predetermined alarm time. One contact of the switch may be the hour hand or a separate hour wheel which rotates about the dial. The outer switch contact may comprise, for example, a ring or separate contact element which may be rotated to set the desired alarm time. After setting, this latter contact remains stationary and is connected by the moving contact means to activate the alarm mechanism.
Typical problems encountered in the prior art alarm timepieces are switch reliability, difficulty of setting the alarm mechanism, complexity and cost of alarm switch and setting mechanism.
Among the more pertinent prior art disclosures are Spadini U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,577,876 issued May 11, 1971, 3,611,702 issued Oct. 12, 1971 and 3,638,418 issued Feb. 1, 1972, other references include U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,460 issued Aug. 3, 1971 to Paul Wuthrich, U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,843 issued Sept. 3, 1974 to Paul Wuthrich, U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,177 issued Aug. 31, 1976 to Joseph Egger and U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,034 issued Oct. 7, 1975 to Wilhelm Paul Tilse.
In contrast to the prior art, the present invention provides a device having a simple, robust and relatively inexpensive structure which combines the capabilities and advantages of direct manual actuation and setting of the alarm indicator and switch, is adapted for ease of use and involves a minimum of associated parts.
It is, of course, to be understood that the prior art references mentioned above are not intended to be an all-inclusive list of the relevant prior art and other patents/references may exist which are pertinent.